


angel of the morning

by seinmit



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/pseuds/seinmit
Summary: Sam liked it when Bucky didn't go running with him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	angel of the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entwinedlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/gifts).



Bucky was a lump under the covers when Sam got back from his run. His metal hand dangled off the bed, glinting in the early light, but the only visible part was the very top of his head.

"You stink," said a muffled voice from the pile. 

Sam _was_ sweaty--he'd been running hard enough that he'd given off steam in the chilly air. He liked to take the opportunity to push himself when Bucky slept in--it was embarrassing to be going as hard as you could and to look over and see your boyfriend loping along as fresh as a daisy. Sam was more used to supersoldiers than any other man alive, but he had to find some scraps of dignity. Lucky for him, Bucky had been waving him away from bed alone more and more often. Sam could get a hard run in, take a nice hot shower, and then crawl back into bed to stretch his muscles in a different way. 

But now, Bucky was asking for it. Doing some quick calculations to confirm that yes, it was Bucky's turn to do laundry and he'd be the one to have to deal with sorting out the duvet, Sam started to grin. 

"That's some lip, Barnes," Sam said, creeping closer to the bed. He never could have actually snuck up on Bucky, but he didn't have to--Bucky trusted him and Sam only occasionally took advantage of it. 

"You love my lip," he said. His body was relaxed. Sam watched his fingers run through the high pile of their carpet with giddy fondness. 

"Only in some contexts," Sam lied, and then made his move. He dove on the bed, wriggling under the covers to pull Bucky into a big sweaty hug. Bucky squawked and flailed, hands flying up ineffectually. Sam rubbed his cheek against Bucky's, leaving a sheen of sweat behind. 

"Sam! What the--"

"You love my stink," Sam parroted. He hoped he sounded as pleased with himself as he felt. He was soaking the bed and honestly, it was going to get real gross real fast, but Sam couldn't help but love these moments. Bucky could have Sam down and out in seconds, but instead, he just craned his head back and squirmed in Sam's grip. The sweat was no real threat, and Bucky wasn't really trying to get away.

"I do not," Bucky insisted. "You're disgusting, I can't believe you--"

Sam shook his head like a dog, even if he didn't have any hair, and that was the thing that broke Bucky. He collapsed into laughter, letting his head fall back on the pillow. His eyes closed again and he went limp with the force of his joy, his entire body shaking. 

Perched on top of him, Sam grinned hard enough that his cheeks were going to be sore along with the rest of him. 

"You love it."

The metal hand that pinched his side was warm from the sun. Sam took it as agreement.


End file.
